Spreading the Cheer
by WolvesandFae
Summary: With her favorite holiday just around the corner, Jade has a lot to get done. Especially if she wants this one to be special for everyone involved. A part of the Fair Arc.


**Author's**** Note:** I thought I would give you guys something Christmas themed. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own none of the Transformers characters. I do own my OCs so if you use them you need to ask me first, please and thank you.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Jade was determined to do it was to give her children the best Christmas ever. They hadn't had one in previous years because they were moving around from one base to another, people needed to heal, and Galloway just had to be a complete jerk and a holiday Scrooge. So this year she would give her babies a Christmas even if it killed her.<p>

She had planned it all out and gone through all the proper channels. In other words she had used her money to go shopping for gifts and decorations and she had reported Galloway to the President saying he wasn't allowing Christmas to happen. Needless to say Galloway was told to shove it and let the base have Christmas.

Jade browsed the shelves of the music store she was in, her arms laden with large shopping bags filled to the point of almost bursting. Sighing, she blew a lock of bright red hair out of her face. She only had one more day between now and Christmas and she still couldn't find something to give Jazz. It needed to be perfect, but not too forward either. Frowning she transferred all the bags to her left hand and picked up a CD to look at it. Did she really want to give him music? He could easily look it up online just like she did. Pouting, she put the CD back. The mech may like music, but that wasn't something to get him. Groaning as her alarm went off in her head she left the store defeated. She needed something to get the silver mech, dang it!

The drive back to base was torture. For some reason she just couldn't figure out what to get the mech. Music wasn't a good idea. She couldn't give him videogames since she had given that to the Sideswipe and Cheatcode. Food was out of the question because she had planned a big feast with the base chiefs. He wasn't really into art or science, and he certainly wasn't the reading type. So what did she get the mech she liked?

Pulling into the base, she stealthily made her way back to her hanger. She needed to wrap and label everything before she hid it away. Luckily the kids were being watched by Barricade right now. They had decided that they needed to draw a large Christmas tree on a large white tarp that was helpfully left lying around. No one had accused the woman for planting the idea in their cute little heads yet.

So using her holoform Jade started wrapping the presents she had gotten everyone. For those she didn't know well, like the majority of the soldiers, she got them gift cards to the one place she knew everyone would like to go. The closest coffee shop to base. For those she didn't like, which if they didn't realize that she hated them then they were the blindest idiots she had ever met, she got them gift cards to other places. Though she had been considering getting them coal, but then she would have to deal with the clean up if they threw it around and she didn't want to hear them complain about not getting anything; so she passed on the idea.

As she was wrapping Ironhide's present, a pair of pink fuzzy dice with a coupon for a free car wash, she came up with a present idea for Jazz. Quickly, she did a search online and smiled when she was victorious. She hid the presents, wrapped and unwrapped, before swiftly leaving base again.

"Making a lot of trips out today, aren't ya Jade?" The gate guard laughed as he opened the gate for her again.

"Well, tis the season," the mother smiled back.

If she drove fast enough then she could get Jazz's present before night fall!

* * *

><p>Finally it was Christmas!<p>

The kids were bouncing off the walls with excitement. They were so proud of their tree hanging in the cafeteria. They ran in ahead of Jade and squealed in delight at the sight of present underneath their picture and the decorations all around the room. There were mystified soldiers already gathered and Jade laughed at the looks on their faces while getting her and the kids' morning energon. She specifically ordered that no one touches any of the wrapped gifts until everyone on base was present; it wasn't fair to start without them. It didn't take long for the others to come. Thankfully most of the people she hated were on duty so there was no guilt in them missing all the fun. Gradually, the Cybertronians came into the room, the younger ones being amazed and the older ones looking slightly confused.

After forcing the kids to drink their energon Jade stood up and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"All right, I worked my butt off getting this all together so make this easy on me since I'm super tired right now." She had worked through the past forty-eight hours straight to accomplish all this. "I need five soldiers to pass out the gifts. If you get one, go ahead and open it. There's no need to wait for turns or anything like that." With that being said Jade sat back down and watched the slightly organized chaos that was Christmas.

The first soldiers that figured out her default gift laughed hysterically and shouted that if anyone else got the cards they should all pool the money together so coffee runs could be made easier. Sunstreaker nearly melted at the sight of several large paint cans in his preferred colors and Sideswipe was already challenging Epps to a videogame. Optimus chuckled at the humorous wiggling hula girl he got for either his desk or alt-mode, personally Jade hoped for the desk. Ratchet got a subscription to the most reputable medical magazines on humans and several parts that he had needed for making repairs. Ironhide was caught between snarling and laughing at his present, Lennox outright laughing when he received the same thing. Barricade was amused by the large amount of car polish he got along with Starscream's present for when he returned to base, which was filled with polish specifically for jets just so the vain mech would shut up about needing to polish.

Jade paid extra attention to her children though. Carbonation was happily putting together his marshmallow cannon while Locator started enjoying his travel magazines. Shield got a subscription to three different nature magazines and was content to sit and read the day away. Trap was cackling at her whoopee cushions while Healing excitedly put on her little nurse hat and hugged her own personal datapad. The triplets were talking a mile a minute over their new alt casings which folded with them as they transformed and acted like a bit of extra armor. Cheatcode was dashing over to the videogames where she insisted on watching the game being played so she could understand how to do it with her games. Bumblebee cheered at the picture of a newer model of Corvette and coordinates to the closest one on the back, he had been wanting to upgrade his alt mode. Sky bounced happily with his little fake broad sword, running to Optimus to ask if the Autobot Leader would teach him how to sword fight. Tech nearly swooned at the scientific magazines and science fiction comics that he got; so many ideas could be made from them!

The entire time Jade smiled at them. She was pretty sure every adult knew she was behind all of this, even if every single present had the sender being "Santa". Her eyes wandered to Jazz as he stared at the drawing in his hand. She had over heard him talking about wanting to get some detail work done so he didn't look plain silver anymore. Well Jade had gone to a car shop that did extremely good body work. With just her descriptions they drew a model of what Jazz would look like after all the work was done. He even got a phone number to call and make an appointment. Once he was done there would be red, blue, and black stripes stylishly down the center of his alt mode and the bottom of his doors. The autobot symbol would be in the middle of the hood and a large number four on the door with a decal he had expressed an interest in. He looked up and their eyes met. His mouth dropped open as he looked from the gift to her multiple times. Smiling, she nodded and leaned against the wall and shut her eyes with a sigh of contentment.

The best present of all, and to herself, was that Galloway wasn't going to be on base for at least three weeks!


End file.
